1. Field
The described technology generally relates to amplifiers, voltage references, or any electrical system in which there is a temperature drift of a parameter; particularly, the temperature drift of offset voltage of amplifiers, voltage references or sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different mechanisms exist to compensate for the temperature drift of the offset voltage of an amplifier or voltage reference. For example, dynamic offset cancellation techniques such as auto-zero and chopping can be used to minimize offset and temperature drift for low speed precision amplifiers. However, these techniques cannot be efficiently used for high speed circuits.